


Scoperti

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparentemente l'unico della ciurma a non sapere nulla di Ace e Marco è proprio il Babbo, che finirà per scoprirlo nella maniera meno appropriata. Fortunatamente, è il Babbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoperti

Non c'erano vere gerarchie all'interno dei pirati di Barbabianca. Certo, c'era il capitano, ma tutti lo vedevano più come un padre che come un capo e lui stesso lasciava che sostanzialmente tutti facessero ciò che pareva loro. Certo, c'erano i Comandanti, ma servivano più che altro solo per una parvenza di ordine durante i lavori, non certo perché ci fosse bisogno di qualcuno che comandasse; la Seconda Flotta aveva vissuto per anni senza averne uno.

Eppure Marco era la persona che più di tutti si avvicinava all'essere un vicecapitano. Svolgeva tutti i compiti noiosi che nessun altro voleva fare, si occupava di controllare il lavoro degli altri e della salute del capitano. Inoltre, a detta di Satch, faceva anche un'altra cosa fondamentale, cioè il baby-sitter di Ace. Ovviamente Satch si era ben guardato da dirlo al diretto interessato: non voleva certo finire arrosto!

Eppure Marco doveva ammettere che, ogni tanto, Satch aveva un punto in quella questione. Ace, pur essendo maturo per la sua età, ogni tanto regrediva a uno stato infantile, cosa che probabilmente derivava dall'essere per una volta il fratello minore e non il maggiore. Marco non ci badava, solitamente quell'atteggiamento lo divertiva ma in quel momento, alle prese con tutti i calcoli delle provviste necessarie per la ciurma, lo stava odiando.

Ace, deluso dall'idea che non avesse tempo per lui, si era sistemato nella sua stanza, diritto come un palo, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di scollarsi da quel posto. Certo, se si fosse limitato a fare il palo e basta, diritto e silenzioso come avrebbe dovuto essere, non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma era di Ace che si stava parlando. Non riusciva a stare fermo per più di due minuti.

«Dai, Marco!» esclamò l'ennesima volta.

«Più continui a parlare, più mi distraggo, più tempo impiegherò» spiegò Marco, con calma, senza guardarlo. «Giocheremo dopo» aggiunse, con un sorriso divertito.

«Non puoi essere tu a finire dopo?» propose invece Ace.

«Ormai ho iniziato.»

«Uffa-a! Ma io mi annoio!»

Era sempre così, quando la Moby Dick affrontava una tempesta: i possessori del Frutto del Diavolo erano costretti a starsene a riposo, ben lontani dal ponte, ed era loro negata qualsiasi altra attività. A tutti tranne che a Marco, ovviamente, che doveva occuparsi di tutto. In quel caso, era una tempesta di lieve entità, per cui Marco aveva lasciato che se ne occupasse Namur. Ora forse pensava che fosse stata una cattiva idea, dato che aveva dato ad Ace l'occasione di disturbarlo, ma se se ne fosse andato adesso, Ace l'avrebbe preso come affronto personale.

«Ho quasi finito» cercò di incoraggiarlo, anche se non era vero. «Capisco che ti annoi con la pioggia fuori, ma scommetto che puoi trovare qualcosa da fare anche sotto coperta.»

«Ho già trovato qualcosa per passare il tempo» replicò Ace, lasciando che le sue braccia passassero ai lati del suo collo e le mani si congiungessero sul suo petto. «Però mi servi tu» sussurrò. Aveva appoggiato la testa sulle sue spalle e il suo fiato caldo gli sfiorava le orecchie.

Ad Ace, per Marco, bastava davvero pochissimo per essere tremendamente sensuale. Ma lui era quello maturo, quello responsabile (quello vecchio, come Satch non mancava di ricordare), per cui scrollò appena le spalle per scostarlo, ma senza successo. Del palo Ace aveva solo una cosa: il fatto di non spostarsi mai dai suoi principi.

«Potremo fare tutto quello che vuoi quando avrò finito.»

«Tutto?» ripeté Ace in tono divertito. «Anche stare sopra?»

«Non proprio tutto» si corresse allora Marco.

«Oh, dai!» esclamò Ace. «Fammi contento. Sinceramente sarei curioso di vederti mentre, lentamente...»

Sarebbe andato avanti, ma a questo punto Marco era già oltre la soglia del tollerabile. Si sentiva un imbecille, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva sorridere fra sé sull'effetto che Ace gli faceva. E se proprio non riusciva a finire quei dannati calcoli, almeno avrebbe cercato di divertirsi un po' anche lui.

Si alzò di scatto, scostando Ace da sé, quindi si voltò. «No» affermò. «Sto io sopra. Adesso.»

Ace fece un passo indietro, quasi inconsciamente, nel vederlo avanzare verso di lui, anche se stava sorridendo. Marco, al contrario, non lo stava facendo affatto: si avvicinò a lui con passo deciso, quasi pericoloso. In un attimo, Ace era sdraiato a schiena sul letto e le gambe a penzoloni. marco gli afferrò una gamba e la spinse di lato con forza, per allargarla.

«Ehi, ehi» protestò Ace, cercando di chiuderle. «Non starai correndo un po' troppo?»

«Credevo ti annoiassi» rispose Marco, con tono seccato. Poi si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

«S', be', è per questo che voglio andarci con tranquillità...»

«Adesso è troppo tardi per fermarsi» aggiunse. «Hai idea dell'effetto che mi fai?»

Ace cercava di mantenere le gambe chiuse, ma Marco aveva saldamente la mano sopra la sua coscia destra, quel tanto che bastava a farlo avvicinare a lui, i loro due inguini che si avvicinavano pericolosamente.

«Stai scherzando, vero?» commentò Ace, che scostava appena da lui.

«Chissà...» commentò Marco pericolosamente. Poi, temendo di essere andato troppo oltre, fece un breve sorriso e allora Ace capì. Ricambiò il sorriso, ma non smise affatto di cercare di sottrarsi alla sua presa. Era annoiato e ogni cosa era buona per uscire da quella situazione.

Ancora non sapeva che avrebbe avuto modo di occupare il tempo, anche se in modo diverso da quello che progettava. Marco era appena riuscito ad allungarsi per aprirgli la cintura dei pantaloni e a sfilarglieli per lasciarlo in mutande, quando la porta della sua camera di aprì di scatto, andando a sbattere con forza contro la parete.

Barbabianca si affacciò, per quanto le sue enormi dimensioni glielo permettevano. «Si è allagata una delle stive, dovresti andare da Satch a farti dire quanto è andato... oh!» si fermò, notando l'ambigua situazione in cui i due si trovavano, com Ace che tentava di tirarsi su i pantaloni e Marco che glieli sfilava mentre lo teneva per una coscia.

«Posso spiegare» affermò Marco. Ace, invece, era senza parole.

«Non ho alcun dubbio» replicò Barbabianca. Il suo sguardo era passato dal perplesso al divertito, ciò nonostante cercava di mantenersi serio. «Andrò io a parlare con Satch. Vi aspetto volentieri dopo nella mia cabina. _Dopo_ » aggiunse, ponendo particolare enfasi sulla parole.

Ma ormai il momento era passato, per cui Marco si scostò e guardò sconsolato le tavole dei suoi conti. Non solo si era dovuto interrompere, per cui avrebbe dovuto iniziare da capo, ma non era nemmeno riuscito a farsi una sana scopata. Ace pareva ancora più imbarazzato di lui e si affrettò a infilarsi i pantaloni al loro posto, anche se dopo rilasciò un risolino divertito.

«Non è stato bello» ammise.

«No, ma poteva andare peggio» annuì Marco, al pensiero di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se il Babbo fosse entrato qualche minuto dopo. «Adesso almeno non puoi dire di annoiarti!»

«Non di certo!» fu costretto ad annuire Ace.

«Be', prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto comunque» affermò Marco. Non è che cercasse esattamente di nasconderglielo, però, come qualsiasi figlio, in media si evitava accuratamente di parlare con Barbabianca delle proprie avventure o disavventure amorose. Lui lo veniva comunque a sapere quando gli altri ne parlavano, era così che funzionava. Certo era meglio che essere colti in flagrante com'era capitato a loro. «Tanto vale andare subito a spiegarglielo.»

«Non sembrava arrabbiato» disse Ace, che stava riflettendo su ciò che era successo. Era stato così rapido che non se n'era nemmeno reso conto, ma Barbabianca gli appariva tranquillo. «Non saremo gli unici, no?»

«A dire la verità, sì.»

«Come sì?!» domandò Ace sbalordito. «E come fanno gli altri?»

Marco non poté non sorridere del suo stupore. «Molti hanno famiglia nella loro isola natale, altri non sono fatti per una relazione fissa, ci sono vari casi» spiegò. «Che io ricordi, però, non c'è mai stata una vera relazione fra i membri della ciurma.» Perché Marco dava per scontato che la loro fosse una relazione seria: certo Ace era giovane, ma lui era più maturo (diciamo così) e per essersi davvero lasciato andare voleva dire che ci teneva.

«Capisco...» annuì Ace. «Allora dici... Che al Babbo potrebbe non andare bene? Tipo che... sarebbe un incesto, per lui?»

«Non credo proprio» scosse la testa Marco.

Mentre Ace era evidentemente preoccupato del giudizio di Barbabianca nei confronti della loro relazione, perché teneva moltissimo alla sua opinione, ciò che seccava lui era tutt'altro. Conosceva suo padre da anni e sapeva che, in fondo, era un pettegolo della peggior specie. Di fatto non sparlava mai di nessuno, ma adorava sentire le prese in giro e i pettegolezzi sugli altri e adorava farseli raccontare. Se Marco aveva una certezza era che qualunque spiegazione Barbabianca volesse, sarebbe stata unicamente per farsi due risate alle loro spalle.

«Comunque, tanto vale risolversi ogni dubbio andandoci a parlare subito, no?»

«Sì, andiamo» annuì Ace. No, decisamente non era più annoiato, anzi, una parte di lui pensava che forse sarebbe stato meglio annoiarsi; tuttavia seguì Marco fuori della sua stanza.

«Ah, ecco i colpevoli» commentò Satch, nella loro direzione. Era uscito dalla porta della cabina del Babbo, perfettamente riconoscibile dalle dimensioni fuori della norma, proprio quando stavano arrivando.

«Mi ha detto il Babbo che abbiamo perso altre provviste» disse Marco, pensando che stesse parlando di quello. «Mi faccio dire poi da lui.»

«Non lo sa» scosse la testa Satch. «Mi ha appena fatto una ramanzina sul fatto che io non gli abbia raccontato nulla su voi due! Dovevate proprio farvi scoprire? _Così_?»

«Non è che l'abbiamo fatto di proposito...» commentò Ace, che non apprezzava il tono che Satch aveva messo sull'ultima parola.

«Portami la lista di quello che abbiamo perso» tagliò corto Marco. Per quanto il Babbo fosse pettegolo, affrontare lui era sempre meglio che affrontare un interrogatorio di Satch, che, ne era certo, avrebbe voluto sapere esattamente in che posizione erano.

Quindi lo superò e bussò alla porta, poi fece cenno ad Ace di seguirlo quando sentì muoversi qualcosa all'interno. Barbabianca era seduto sul suo letto, schiena contro il muro, ma non era attaccato alle sue solite flebo. Se rimaneva nella sua cabina, a volte le infermiere gli permettevano di evitarle, a patto che evitasse di bere sakè. Evidentemente voleva essere ben sobrio per ascoltare la loro storia.

«Allora...» cominciò, una volta che ebbero chiuso la porta e si furono sistemati in piedi davanti a lui. «Voi due... state insieme?»

Marco annuì. Nello stesso istante Ace affermò: «No.»

Barbabianca scoppiò a ridere, quella sua solita risata gutturale che faceva tremare l'aria attorno a sé, un effetto involontario del suo Frutto del Diavolo. «Be', allora comincio a capire perché Marco stesse cercando di saltarti addosso!»

«Non lo stavo facendo» replicò Marco, calmo. Considerando che si stava spettegolando, era importante non mostrarsi irritato da quello che stava succedendo, anche quando lo di era.

«Be', era quello che sembrava» rispose Barbabianca, con un sorriso divertito in volto.

«Le apparenze ingannano» disse Marco. «È stato lui ad iniziare» aggiunse, indicando Ace, il quale assunse un'espressione offesa all'idea di essere accusato di qualcosa, per quanto vera fosse.

«Oh, avanti, non è da te scaricare così la colpa.» Forse anche Barbabianca era annoiato per via della pioggia, perché si stava davvero divertendo un po' troppo. «Per altro, non sapevo che ti piacessero così giovani. Quanti anni hai, Ace?»

«Diciotto fra qualche mese» rispose lui. Si era rilassato nel momento in cui aveva capito che il Babbo si stava semplicemente divertendo alle spalle di Marco e aveva deciso di unirsi. «Lui è un vecchio.»

«Non sono così vecchio» ribatté Marco, che odiava l'idea che la gente gli desse del decrepito solamente perché il frutto della fenice gli permetteva di invecchiare più raramente. «E non è una questione d'età...»

«Certo sei più vecchio di lui» replicò Barbabianca, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto. Poi tornò a rivolgersi ad Ace. «Mi raccomando, che tu sei giovane e ancora non sai come funziona il mondo. Cerca di non farti fregare.»

Ace rivolse a Marco un'occhiata, poi annuì. «Purtroppo è troppo tardi...»

«La prossima volta vieni direttamente da me, se ti importuna ancora.»

Marco incrociò le braccia e scosse la testa. «Potremo smettere di parlare come se Ace non potesse decidere per conto suo?» commentò.

«Be', d'altronde ha sempre fatto delle pazzie» disse Barbabianca, come un cenno della testa. «Da te mi aspettavo un po' più di prudenza.»

«Disse quello che invitò in ciurma uno che lo voleva uccidere» terminò la frase per lui Marco, con un'occhiata eloquente. A suo parere, nessuno in quella ciurma era mai riuscito a resistere ad Ace.

«Vero» ammise Barbabianca. «Coraggio, se continui ad insistere magari finirà per essere davvero una relazione.» Poi aggiunse: «Che è anche la dimostrazione per cui stai invecchiando. Mica come noi giovani, che siamo per le avventure e basta.»

Ace si era divertito abbastanza a prendere in giro Marco su quella storia, mentre ora la situazione stava andando troppo oltre. Certo, aveva risposto "no" alla domanda, più per incertezza sua e per incertezza su come Barbabianca avrebbe reagito, ma ciò non significava che non ci tenesse a Marco. Per quello che era stato il suo passato, non sarebbe mai riuscito nemmeno ad avere un'avventura con qualcuno a cui non tenesse.

E averla con qualcuno a cui teneva, be', era anche peggio. Era sempre serio con le persone che facevano parte della sua famiglia.

Allora afferrò Marco per un braccio e lo trascinò più vicino a sé, poi lo afferrò per le spalle, artigliandolo, e lo baciò sulla bocca. Non aveva intenzione di essere un bacio semplice, ma all'inizio si limitò a indugiare appena sulle sue labbra, in attesa che Marco si riprendesse dalla sorpresa. Quando successe, approfondì il bacio e sentì le mani di Marco appoggiarsi sui suoi fianchi, per stringerlo più vicino a sé.

Il che poteva essere pericoloso, con i loro bacini che premevano l'uno contro l'altro ma, d'altronde, era una specie di show, quindi tanto valeva farlo bene. E divertirsi nel frattempo. Cosa che, apparentemente, Barbabianca stava facendo, perché aveva riservato loro un fischio di quelli decisamente ammirati e, essendo un suo fischio, fece tremare le pareti e probabilmente si sentì per tutta la nave.

Ace aveva le guance leggermente rosse quando, al termine del bacio, tornò a girarsi verso di lui, che lo guardava decisamente divertito, motivo per cui Marco non lasciò la presa sul suo fianco. «Forse, sì, può darsi che siamo in una specie di relazione...» ammise. Non ne avevano proprio parlato, semplicemente. Però, sì, Ace al momento non voleva nessun altro.

Barbabianca rise fra sé. «Notavo. Be', sono felice per voi, allora» commentò infine. La cosa che gli importava davvero era che i suoi figli fossero felici e, insomma, quella era stata una prova decisamente notevole.

La porta della cabina si spalancò e tutti gli altri Comandanti entrarono affastellandosi l'uno sull'altro, attirati e preoccupati da quel lungo fischio che avevano sentito.

«Che succede? Tutto bene, Babbo?»

«Benissimo» replicò lui, quindi scoccò un'occhiata eloquente a Marco e Ace davanti a lui, che si erano leggermente allontanati l'uno dall'altro all'arrivo dei compagni. Ovviamente tutti sapevano della loro relazione per cui capirono immediatamente che cosa poteva essere successo.

«Lo spettacolo è finito» annunciò Marco. Forse era stata la dichiarazione di Ace a fargli calare la tensione, dopo che davvero aveva quasi pensato di essere troppo vecchio per lui e di pretendere troppo da quello che era il loro rapporto, ma aveva recuperato la sua usuale compostezza. «Siamo ancora nella tempesta?»

«Ne stiamo uscendo» rispose Namur. «Probabilmente però pioverà ancora per un'oretta buona.»

Marco annuì e si avviò all'uscita della cabina, poi si rivolse a Satch: «Fammi pervenire al più presto la lista delle perdite nella dispensa, così posso sistemare i conti.»

Satch era probabilmente quello più divertito dall'intera situazione e aveva già scambiato un'occhiata complice con Barbabianca: dopo avrebbe voluto sapere tutto. «Certamente» risposte allegro. «Ma facciamo che te la porto fra un po', sia mai che hai da fare nel frattempo.»

Marco gli riservò un'occhiataccia, ma poi decise di non dargli soddisfazione e sorrise. «Hai ragione.» Si voltò verso Ace, che era rimasto indietro, e gli fece cenno di seguirlo, cosa che lui fece con entusiasmo.

Se avevano ancora un'ora di pioggia, tanto valeva occupare il tempo in qualche modo, prima che Ace si annoiasse e tornasse a fare il palo. Era una scusa trovata da Marco, ovviamente, perché l'interruzione di prima gli aveva dato più fastidio di quanto volesse far credere.

«Ti faccio vedere chi è il vecchio qui, ragazzino» gli sussurrò, non appena furono oltre la porta, lontano dagli sguardi degli altri Comandanti che, ne era certo, stavano comunque spettegolando su di loro.

«Fatti sotto» commentò Ace, quasi saltandogli sulle spalle per abbracciarlo da dietro. Adesso aveva anche l'approvazione del Babbo, per cui poteva tranquillamente essere espansivo quanto gli pareva,

Oh, decisamente non si erano annoiati in quella tempesta!


End file.
